The present invention relates to radiator useful to the electronic components and more particularly to a semi-closed air cooling type radiator.
Generally, the prior art air cooling type radiator is secured to the top of the CPU of a computer. This type of radiator has an air fan to blow the radiator itself to achieve the heat radiation effect. But the cooling air blew by the air fan is coming from inside of the computer. After a long period of continuous circulation, the temperature of the air inside the computer should be come higher and higher that radiation effect of the radiator would be gradually reduced. Further, this type of radiator could only perform the radiation on the important point but could not guide the cooling air to everywhere of the radiator. Therefore, the radiator effect is not perfect. Besides, the noise of the air fan disturbes the operator.